Attendance System
Attendance System 'is a feature that rewards players for simply logging in. The system features ''28 slots that players can complete, each of them giving various prize ranging from game points to boxes containing weapons or items. Availability *'''CF China *'CF Brazil' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Philippines' *'CF Russia' *'CF West' Description Whenever players login the first time in a day (must enter a channel for it to count), the Attendance System will mark one slot from the calender and reward them with specific prize. Most of the time, players will receive 50% Fever Bar, but every 3 days they will receive 2000 GP and every 7 days they will receive a Weapon box (In order: Primary, Secondary and Melee). The system does not requires daily attendances, as it will keep track of the slot the players have completed. The last slot contains an ultimate gold box, which contains various ultimate gold weapons (3, 7 or 30 days). In addition to the 28 slots, there are other special prize that players may receive for login on Weekend (Saturday and Sunday). The dates are available at the bottom of the attendance window. It includes various colored gift boxes which contains various temporary weapons and items. Returning players If a player has not been playing for a while, they will get a special Attendance reward list when re-logging in. This include: 4000 GP on 1st / 8th / 15th and 22nd day, 7d Armors set (3rd, 10th, 17th and 24th day) and 100% fever bar on the rest (minus the Primary / Secondary / Melee / Gold boxes). New Mission System With the release of the New Mission System, Attendance system has been revamped to fit with the MP mechanics. Now, players will gain bonus MPs for regular login (up to 180, reset if one day is missed). There are still 28 slots in the table, but instead of FPs, players will earn 700 MP every 4 days (Except the first 3 which gives out 1800+450+450 each). Every 7 days will earn players 2000 GP, and every 28 days will earn players a Big Gold Box. The weekend gift boxes are still preset, but Primary / Secondary / Melee Gift Box are no longer available. After an updated, now there are only 7 slots instead of 28 slots in the table. After 7 days, players will receive 100% Fever Bar. Trivia *If a weekend day occurs at the beginning of the month, players will not get special boxes, as the Attendance system only counts from 3rd onward. **Recent patches changed this behavior and instead gives players the reward box as soon as it counts, even if it's not weekend. *All of the items obtained via Weekend boxes are not stackable and makes separate pieces in players' storage, including Mutation-related items such as Nano Hook or Mutation Magazine. This allows players to actually get more ammo by having one Mutation Magazine readily coupled with another one received from Weekend boxes, effectively doubling their ammo capacity in MM/HM/HMX for 3 days (Since the items obtained from Weekend boxes don't have Renew option). Gallery Attend_Window.png|Attendance Window. Crossfire 2016-10-02 16-46-14-74.png|For returning players. MP_AttendanceSystem.jpg|New Attendance System. Attendance System (7 slots).png|New Attendance System (7 slots). Category:CrossFire Category:System